


Cloning Logs

by NozomiNoYami



Series: Demon OC RP [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:01:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26006887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NozomiNoYami/pseuds/NozomiNoYami
Series: Demon OC RP [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1887568
Kudos: 1





	Cloning Logs

**CT-CHxxz  
Cloning Trials-Chromosome XXZ**

  
In humans, Sex is determined by a pair of Chromosomes,

XX – Female  
XY – Male

At a cellular level, Female are more complex than men in the sense that they carry more genetic information.  
  
When translating my own DNA, I come out to be XXY, this may be a bit more complex than the regular human, but, starting with my own cells as a base, I believe I have found a way to create a sub species with what seems to be near immortality.  
\-----------------------------------------------

I focused my studies on the Y chromosome due to the simple fact it is dramatically smaller than an X. Eventually, I have come to isolate “Programed Aging” buried deep within my own cells. At the same time learning how to exchange “aging” for “regeneration”  
  
(As a demon my aging process is slowed down, but not completely nonexistent.)  
  
With this information I was able to reprogram and mutate a Y into a Z. This “Z” chromosome was free of programed aging. The issue now is, I have created an immortal zygote (CT-CHxxz-001) but no way to grow it.

For the meantime, I have terminated CT-CHxxz-001.  
Being permanently a zygote is no life. I did not wish for it to suffer.  
\-----------------------------------------------  
  
Rather than trying to move forward, I decided to look back at what I had really done to make the “Z” chromosome.  
  
Finally, I understand.  
I had not simply removed “aging” from the cells coding, I was actually removing the period of time known as “puberty.” It seems as though these hormones are responsible for the aging process. By exposing the cells to hormones naturally experienced during puberty… could I potentially age future subjects forward?  
  
In theory, if I can manage to expose a zygote to these hormones in a controlled environment, maybe I could, in a sense, artificially incubate it to a “matured” age.  
\-----------------------------------------------  
  
I am having a hard time perfecting the artificial aging solution.  
Subjects CT-CHxxz-002 through CT-CHxxz-017 did not survive. Though, my zygotes all matured into embryos before expiring.  
The lack of a placenta is proving difficult but I must be on the right track.  
  
I think I just need a few more tries to get this down.  
\----------------------------------------------

I have finally succeeded!! CT-CHxxz-027 has matured into a healthy looking fetus. Using hormones found both in puberty, placentas, and actively pregnant women, I was able to age the subject far enough that it began developing its internal organs.  
  
If this one survives to infancy I will begin testing on sealing a soul into the vessels. I think I may start studying multiple subjects during this process.  
  
Hopefully I will be able to find an easy way to mature them into a more adult like form.  
\----------------------------------------------

After subjects mature in to fully formed infants there is a time window in which I must release them from the solution. During this time I have decided to spend a moment of time with them.  
  
I hope this will encourage a sort of imprinting so that the clones feel inclined toward “loving” me, or at least respecting me as kin.  
  
After the “bonding” ritual I insert a life support stem, similar to an umbilical cord. This stem, however, is connected I through the nose and mouth. It regulates breathing and supplies the nutrients that could not be provided when placed back within the aging solution. At the same time, it keeps the brain from “waking.” I must keep them in a catatonic or coma like state. The reason for this being, the rapid aging process causes excruciating pain to a conscious mind as viewed in subject CT-CHxxz-039.

 ** _*SideNote:_** There seems to be no visible difference between subjects with implanted souls and those without them.

For now, I believe it is safe to assume the soul will pose no real difference during experimentations.  
  
I will now attempt aging subjects through to early adolescence before releasing them from the solution again.  
\----------------------------------------------

All of my developed clones, they have no motor functions what so ever.  
  
How did I not realize this would happen?  
  
I will have to terminate all these subjects.  
  
Going forward, during development from infancy to toddler I will have to find a way to input basic motor functions through to the brain without waking them from dormancy.  
\----------------------------------------------

I have successfully found a way to input the needed information directly to the subject’s brain.

They will still need time to develop better muscle mass, but, at least they can sort of walk now.  
  
The next step is to be able to telepathically implant knowledge.  
Subjects CT-CHxxz-104, CT-CHxxz-106, CT-CHxxz-107, and Ct-CHxxz-108 were not able to handle the weight or strain of the process, but, CT-Chxxz-105 survived, it was incapacitated for a few days. When it awoke it seemed to understand how to read and write. It could answer all basic questions and even managed to ask questions of its own.  
  
This is an amazing breakthrough, though it seems from this point on I cannot assist the survival rate of my clones. It will be up to each individual subject to survive the “education” process.  
  
Though, it seems the survival rate thus far is a mere 1 in 5  
\----------------------------------------------

It’s worse than I though. Survival rate is actually 1 in 25. Only 4% of my subjects are surviving.

I have to find a way to raise these horrid numbers-

Maybe if I can just stimulate the brain more, just at the border of waking it up-  
  
It’s not going to be easy but at this point what choice do I have?  
All this work will be for nothing if his soul gets any dimmer.  
  
I want to see you again, I want to repay my debt to you- please just- just hold out a little longer...  
\----------------------------------------------

What in the hell is happening? What did I do wrong?! How do I fix something like this?!  
  
While trying to figure out the best way to stimulate the brains of my new batch, I was also testing the regenerative properties of the previous survivors.  
  
At first, CT-CHxxz-105, CT-CHxxz-130, CT-CHxxz-210, all regenerated without any problems. I began a series of amputation trials. They seemed to be able to regenerate entire limbs, and even internal organs, but- but something went wrong.  
  
When severing an arm, subject CT-CHxxz-210, began growing _extras_ of the limb uncontrollably.  
It only stopped when the subjects own heart gave out, unable to handle the strain of the new sets of arms.  
  
I thought it was a freak accident,  
But no, CT-CHxxz-105 then experienced the same uncontrollable multi-growth from a simple severed finger.  
  
CT-CHxxz-130 then followed the pattern.  
  
In this instance however,  
the subject’s tongue was merely severed, not even completely detached, but a mass grew and grew until its’ heart too almost gave out. In this case however, I was able to save it by removing its’ tongue entirely.  
  
This time, it grew back _without_ turning into a never ending mass.  
  
Could this be a problem with their Hox Genes?  
After all, Hox genes are responsible for specifying the characteristics of how the body will be structured- (Head connected to neck, neck to torso, etc.)

The next batch of clones are already in their 3rd trimester of development.  
I fear they will all suffer the same problem.  
  
While they finish developing I will create a few zygotes to study what needs to be done to repair their Hox genes.  
\----------------------------------------------

I have already finished bonding and imbedding a stem within all the newborn infants.  
They have been placed back within the aging solution.  
  
Continuing on,  
it seems I could find nothing wrong within the hox gene of my newly formed zygotes.  
If the problem does not stem here, where in the hell is it coming from?!

CT-CHxxz-130 has sort of become my assistant during all of this. Maybe I’ll find a way to thank him later.  
  
After the infants mature into adolescence I will dedicating all my time into seeing how exactly this problem is triggered. Rather than studying multiple subjects, I will work one at a time.  
Hopefully this time I catch something I did not notice before.  
\----------------------------------------------

CT-CHxxz-284 was terminated after going into a fit of rage. It killed a few of the new test subjects and my previous survivor, CT-CHxxz-130.  
  
It seems I had grown to like 130, I keep finding myself missing him.  
Or rather, maybe I simply had simply become used to 130’s company?  
  
CT-CHxx284 died as painfully as I could provide.  
  
Testing on the remaining subjects will begin immediately after I finish preparing a new batch to replace the ones I lost.  
\----------------------------------------------

These trials had ended in nothing but death-  
Not only did some of my subjects “miscarry” while in their trimester, but I was not able to save the already matured ones who became afflicted with the growth. Was saving CT-CHxxz-105 some sort of miracle?  
I feared I was at my end, that there really was no fixing this…  
  
That was until CT-Chxxz-314.  
  
Once again, another of my clones went on a rampage.  
  
As I rushed to subdue it, I caught the subject attempting to rip the legs off subject CT-CHxxz-316. Regeneration of the leg was mostly going well until 314 badly damaged a set of 316’s nerves-  
Suddenly, within seconds, the growths began.  
  
I gave CT-CHxxz-314 a swift death, a gift, for finding the answer to my impossible question.  
  
Subject CT-CHxxz-316’s heart had seemed to have given out before I could completely sever the extra appendages.  
\----------------------------------------------

**HNSHRM  
Hypo Neuron Signaling and Hyper Regenerative Mutation**

I dedicated studies in the remaining clones solely on their nervous system and the brains reaction to nerve damage.  
  
What I have found is the following:

  1. Regeneration begins when the brain sends out a “Status Signal” and is met with a lack of a “Return Signal”  
  

  2. When there is a lack of a “Return Signal”, the brain will send a new type of signal, a “Regeneration Signal”  
  

  3. When the “Regeneration Signal” is sent, another “Status Signal” is sent, a “Return Signal” is then received, the brain recognizes the wound as “healed”  
  

  4. The “Return Signal” will occasionally travel slower during the regeneration process, and even slower still, when healing a larger area or multiple areas  
  

  5. If the “Return Signal” is not received within a certain window of time the brain will send another “Regeneration Signal”  
  

  6. This in turn disrupts the “Return Signals” that is trying to travel back to the brain  
  

  7. As more “Regeneration Signals” and “Status Signals” are sent, absolutely no “Return Signal” can be received from the area of initial damage  
  

  8. This causes a mutation in the regenerative coding, leading the body to believe the injury was never healed, it will try to regenerate, over and over  
  

  9. This can only be stopped if the afflicted area is completely removed at a precise moment. This moment is the moment immediately after the newly arriving “Regeneration Signal” and immediately before the new “Status Signal”  
  

  10. If successful, the damaged area will now heal correctly



Now that I have observed the problem perhaps I can find a way to mend this?

His soul barely shows any life left in it, meaning, if I cannot bring him back within the next few subjects.  
he might really will be gone forever...  
\----------------------------------------------

Subject CT-CHxxz-332 managed to sneak out to the surface.  
It brought me back a gift. A simple bundle of small wild flowers.  
But- Just as it attempted handing me the gift, he fell to his knees, shaking.  
  
I leapt forward, examining his body, thinking he was about to experience a massive growth, I was prepared to sever the afflicted area as soon as I could find it.  
  
There was nothing.  
  
He crawled into my arms, crying.  
“Mommy, I’m so cold”  
It was only then I realized, he was burning up.  
  
332 died not to HNSHRM, but something as simple as a fever.  
  
Admittedly, I was more or less stunned by being called “mommy” than the actual death itself.  
  
With this subject’s death, I now knew of a new problem entirely.  
My test subjects lacked an immune system.  
  
However grave this news was, his final words gave me an idea for a solution that could not only fix this problem, but perhaps the other as well.  
  
I have based most of this project on human development.  
Just as replaced the placenta, I thought I had replaced breast milk.  
  
But breast milk is more than just simple nutrients,  
It is how most human offspring develop the beginning of what will inevitably become their immune system. This is something dependent on the mother, a role I have not played into enough.  
  
There is one subject left, it has incubated well into its 3rd trimester and will be emerging soon.  
  
I have a plan though,  
before it emerges, I will either send for a healthy lactating demoness.  
Just to be on the safe side though, I will be using hormones to trick my body into thinking I myself am in the last trimester of pregnancy. This could potentially cause me to lactate in time to collect enough milk for subject CT-CHxxz-333  
\----------------------------------------------

The plan to bring a demoness fell through.  
But, the plan for me produce my own milk has succeeded.

Aside from my breasts being tender, it seem this back up plan worked without any real problems.

I have already tested the milk to ensure it won’t be toxic to the infant.  
Hopefully I also pass on a healthy immune system.

CT-CHxxz-333 has been rescheduled to be decanted within the hour.

I won’t waste a single moment more,  
No matter the results, I promise you little Tengu, I’ll be giving you a new body soon!

As soon as it is done “bonding” and being stemmed, I will be “feeding” it my milk alongside the other nutrients provided when placed back into the aging solution.  
\----------------------------------------------

CT-CHxxz-333 is but one thing short of Perfection.

In all of my rushing I decided not to give it a soul. Simply put, all I wanted was to focus on perfecting the body of this subject.  
I had no way of knowing what a mistake that was.

I know now just how much of an impact the “weight” of a soul has.

During the “education” phase of trials, subject didn’t even flinch.

His regenerative prowess is far beyond all previous test subjects. He heals faster than I can cut through him. Syringes used in the attempted amputation trials looked to be absorbed. His antibodies work faster than what I can even begin to comprehend.

The only thing I managed to “hurt” him with, was my own primordial fangs and claws.

It also seems that the subject is able to bite its own limbs off.  
**_*SideNote:_** It looks like it enjoys partaking in Auto-cannibalism

As unsettling as it is, to watch CT-CHxxz-333 bite itself apart, this allowed me to really study if having an immune system would help against HNSHRM.

In the case of CT-CHxxz-333,  
it is completely immune to HNSHRM. During the process of the brain sending out the “status signal” to a regenerating arm, it seems as though the immune system steps in and will immediately send back a “work in progress” signal.

Though I am well aware the missing soul is playing a major factor in success, I have faith that this was the missing piece. The final piece.

Subject CT-CHxxz-333, as proof and the culmination of all my work, you will hereby be known as Metrikos, subject PC-CHxxz-001.


End file.
